Doll
by Wrdo
Summary: Ciel becomes involved with a series of gruesome murders in London, while Sebastian encounters someone from his past. Lots of ocs. Note- this was written BEFORE Season 2 came out
1. Chapter 1

Doll

1.

The woman ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the hunter. The streets, normally busy, were deserted on the dark, stormy night. She was alone.

"Help!" she shrieked, but thunder boomed in the distance, covering her voice.

Behind her, the hunter followed at a leisurely walk. There was no need to rush.

The woman turned into an alley and hid in the dark shadow of an open door. She covered her mouth to muffle her panting as the hunter entered the alley, walking slowly past her hiding spot. After a few minutes, the hunter passed again and left.

The woman let out a quiet sigh.

A hand covered her mouth. She screamed, but the sound was muffled as the hunter grabbed her and spun her around. Her eyes widened as she watched the hunter pull out a knife.

"Please," she whispered. "I have a son!"

"I know," the hunter replied.

This time, everyone heard her scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo everyone. So just a warning- there will be original characters introduced in this chapter, and it will take a while for the actual murder plot to make sense. Sorry about that. But if you stick through the awkward/unoriginal yet funny chapters with the ocs, then it'll get creepy. promise.

2.

Ciel's scowl deepened as he read more of the newspaper.

"Is it another murder?" Sebastian asked, handing him a cup of tea. CIel nodded and sipped his tea, still reading the story.

"That makes five now," Ciel said, putting down the newspaper.

"It's surprising that the Queen hasn't ordered you to act on these murders yet," Sebastian said, slipping a shirt on the boy. "Especially considering how gruesome the murders are."

"Scotland Yard has probably told her that they have the situation under control." Ciel snorted. "If this continues, she'll have me act."

"The sooner the better," Sebastian said, trying the eye patch around Ciel's head. He smirked a moment later. "Isn't that what humans typically say in such a situation?"

"Don't be an idiot," Ciel scowled.

"Right," Sebastian smiled and stood in front of his master. "There are visitors expected later this afternoon."

"Visitors?" Ciel asked.

"Funtom's lead designer, Jacob Cooper." Sebastian answered. "He's coming with his family to showcase his new designs."

"Right," Ciel said. "That time again."

For a moment, Ciel seemed to be lost in memory, then shook his head. His scowl deepened.

"So be sure to be ready for them," Ciel snapped. "And Elizabeth might come too, so be prepared."

Sebastian dipped his head in a small bow. "Yes, my Lord."

•

Sebastian looked over the servants in the kitchen, trying to decide which tasks could cause the least amount of chaos.

"Maylene," he said. "You prepare rooms for the Coopers, and one for Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes!" Maylene said, snapping to attention. Sebastian shifted her so then she was facing him and not the stove.

"Finnian," he continued. "Rake the yard."

"Yes sir!" Finny exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't break anything," Sebastian said. "Please, please, _please_ don't break anything."

"Not a problem!" Finny exclaimed. Sebastian twitched.

"And Bardoy, cook lunch." Sebastian said.

"Right!" Bard said. "Where'd I put my AK-47?"

"I threw it away." Sebastian said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Bard shrieked. Sebastian glared at him.

"Tanaka," Sebastian said. He paused and watched the small man drink tea. "…Right." Tanaka chortled nonsensically.

Sebastian then addressed the group: "You all have your tasks, so get to them and try not to ruin anything. And remember- the Coopers are not nobility, but we should still treat them with respect and give them our best hospitality. Now get to work!"

He left the kitchen and the servants let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That traitor," Bard muttered. "At least he doesn't know about the dynamite."

"Yay! Guests!" Finny exclaimed, jumping with joy. "I wonder what they're like?"

"I wonder why we're hosting commoners?" Maylene asked.

"Huh, come to think of it, it is a little odd," Bard said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it!" Maylene added.

"I think it's sweet!" Finny exclaimed.

"But still a little out of character for Bocchan to do." Bard said.

They jumped as they heard a throat cleared. They turned and saw that Tanaka had turned from a senile old man into the wise previous butler of the Phantomhive estate.

"Jacob Cooper is the chief designer for the Funtom toy division," Tanaka said. "He was also close friends with the previous head of the company, Vincent Phantomhive, despite their class differences. It has been a tradition over the past few years that Mr. Cooper would bring his family to the manor while he presents his latest toy ideas to the head of the company."

"So that's why Miss Elizabeth's coming!" Maylene exclaimed.

"And so they continue this even though Bocchan is the new head of the company?" Finny asked. "Bocchan is so nice to the Coopers!"

Tanaka went back to chortling in the corner with his tea. He forgot to mention how there were two consecutive years missed in the tradition of the Coopers and the Phantomhives.


	3. Chapter 3

Oops, I lied. The oc characters start in this chapter. Oops!! sorry. Also, applogies on the erratic use of honorifics. They're hard to use in a European-based anime. .

3.

The carriage stopped in front of the manor and five people emerged. All of them, except one, had curly brown hair and freckles. The man nervously clutched his bag as he gazed at the door.

"I'll take that for you sir," the woman said, and took his bag. Unlike the others, she hard straight, inky hair, and pale skin. "I'll head to the servant's entrance now."

"Thank you Lilith," he said, handing her the bag. Lilith bowed and patted the two youngest children on the heads.

"George, Jane, behave," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," the said. The oldest child, a girl of thirteen, took her siblings' hands mutely as she watched Lilith walk away. Mr. Cooper bit his lip nervously as he gazed at the manor.

"Don't worry Father," the girl said. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah Papa!" Jane chimed in. "Sara's right!"

Mr. Cooper smiled. "Thank you girls," he said. "But I-"

He stopped as the doors opened. Sebastian stepped out and bowed to the family.

"Hello Mr. Cooper," he said. "I apologize for the wait. There was a…disturbance… in the kitchen." Sebastian suppressed a twitch as he remembered the total mayhem that Bard caused.

"Hello." Mr. Cooper said. "You're the new butler, am I right? Mr. Michaellis? Children, say hello to Mr. Michaelis!"

Jane hid behind her sister and George looked down at his shoe. Sara was the only one who mumbled a "hello" as she shifted closer to her father.

" 'Sebastian' is just fine," Sebastian said. "Now if you come this way, we've prepared food and rooming for you all."

He led the family into the manor. Jane (the youngest at five) gasped in delight.

"It's spledor!" she whispered.

"The word's 'splendid,' idiot." George (eight) muttered. Sara smacked them both.

"I'm telling Lilith!" George said.

"Children, be quiet." Mr. Cooper said tiredly.

"Lilith?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we brought our housekeeper Lilith with us," Mr. Cooper said, scratching the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind, it's just that she's also the governess to my children and keeps them very well-behaved, and I didn't want to leave her behind…"

"It's all right," Sebastian said, suppressing another twitch as he imagined the extra work of accommodating another servant.

"So where is the Earl?" Mr. Cooper asked. "Busy with his work I assume?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. "But he looks forward to your presentation, Mr. Cooper. I've been instructed to bring you to his office after showing you to your rooms, so you can showcase your ideas."

"Ah," Mr. Cooper's shoulder's seemed to sag. "Yes."

Sara discreetly reached forward for her father's hand, but he jerked it away at her touch.

A little girl ran out of a nearby room as gasped in joy at the sight of the Coopers.

"Sara-chan!" she shrieked. "George-kun, Jane-chan! Welcome back!"

"He-hello Miss Elizabeth," Sara said, startled. Beside her, her brother and sister smiled.

"Papa, can we play with her?" Jane asked.

"If that's all right…?" Mr. Cooper looked around for permission.

"Come on!" Elizabeth grabbed the hands of the Cooper children. "I made you cute clothes! Let's go be cute!"

She dragged them off, George and Sara struggling against her iron grip. Realizing defeat, Sara glanced behind her at her father and called, "Good luck!"

Mr. Cooper smiled sadly as he watched his children get dragged off.

"So, Sebastian," he said. "Is it time for me to see the Earl?"


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea what kids were playing with during the Victorian Era. So I my way through this section. What I came up with reflected some of the stuff that was going on in the British Empire (like nasty Imperialism), some western stuff, and a random Titanic reference. Brownie points to whoever finds the random Titanic reference.

4.

Sebastian led Mr. Cooper into the office. Ciel was sitting behind his desk, sipping tea. He put the cup down as the men entered.

"Hello Mr. Cooper," Ciel said.

"Hello Cie- I mean, Earl, sir," Cooper said. "My, how you've grown…"

"Yes, well, are you prepared?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sorry?" Cooper asked.

"Are you ready to present your new designs?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you see, my assistant Lilith has my bag, and I-" Cooper stuttered. Ciel's eye narrowed.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, cutting off Cooper's stutters. "Go find his assistant."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and headed to the door. Just as he reached it, the door opened. Lilith stood on the other side, holding Cooper's bag. The eyes of the two servants locked on each other.

The air suddenly became heavy and crackled. The hairs stood on the bodies of Ciel and Cooper, and they heard loud ringing in their ears. A moment later, however, it ended as abruptly as it started.

"I'm sorry sir," Lilith said, looking at Cooper. "I didn't realize that you were presenting so soon."

"That's all right," Cooper said. "Now come here."

Lilith bowed, and cast a glance up at Sebastian. He ignored her and closed the door, and then returned to Ciel's side. Ciel glanced back and forth between the two before focusing his attention on Mr. Cooper.

•

Sara looked up on the clock on the wall, ignoring her brother's pleas for help while Elizabeth forced him into a pink bonnet.

"George looks silly!" Jane laughed.

"Why do I have to dress like a girl?" George shouted.

"Because I'm making you cute!" Elizabeth said. "Now stand still!"

George somehow managed to wiggle away from her and ran to the other side of the room. Elizabeth chased after him, but slowed to a stop when she saw Sara watching the clock.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. Sara jumped.

"Yes," she said. "And thank you for the new dress Miss Elizabeth, it's so lovely."

"It's Lizzie," Elizabeth said, and sat down next to Sara. "What's wrong Sara-chan?"

There was a pause as Sara looked down. In the background were shrieks as Jane chased George around the room.

"I'm just worried for Father," Sara finally said. "He hasn't been himself since Mama died last year, and I'm worried that he won't pass the inspection."

" 'Pass the inspection?' " Elizabeth asked. "Sara, it's not an inspection, he's just presenting his ideas. And he'll be fine! You're father makes the best toys in the world, and Ciel knows it. He'll be fine!"

"Yeah, especially if Lilith's helping him!" Jane piped in. "She's great!"

"Who's Lilith?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's our housekeeper," George said. "She came last year to help Papa after Mama died. She's amazing. She can cook and clean like nothing, and takes care of all of us as if we were her own kids! I don't know where we'd be without her!"

"That sounds amazing!" Elizabeth said. She suddenly frowned. "George-kun, where's your bonnet?"

As the noise resumed, Sara looked up at the clock again, looking more worried than ever.

•

Mr. Cooper dropped the bag on the floor and jumped at the noise.

"Sorry for my clumsiness!" he exclaimed and grabbed the bag. Next to him, Lilith remained still and calm, her eyes cast downward.

"Right," Cooper said, reaching into the bag. "Here we have a design for tin soldiers. However, instead of the typical soldiers of the British Empire, I've designed some of the soldiers from other nations." Cooper fumbled with the bag, and then placed a soldier on the table in front of him. "Germany, Russia, France, Belgium. I even have a figurine of an African Tribesman."

Cooper smiled weakly. Ciel's face remained impassive.

"Right, and now we have the train set," Cooper said. Lilith reached into his bag and arranged the set. "This was designed to model the trains being built in the American West, with a backdrop of the Sierra Nevada, and figurines of the cowboys and Indians. Next we have a model of what the new Olympic-line ships for the White Star Line-"

"That's enough." Ciel said, his eye closed.

Cooper blinked and dropped his model. "I'm sorry?"

Ciel opened his eye. "Mr. Cooper, why would you give me the same presentation you gave my father two years ago?"

"I-ah-ah…" Cooper stuttered. Next to him, Lilith was kneeling on the floor and putting the model back together.

"How would you know that?" Cooper finally asked.

"How would you not expect me to know?" Ciel answered. "And why haven't you designed any new toys? Am I to really expect that in _two years_ you haven't designed a _single_ new toy?"

Cooper gulped, then whispered, "Lilith."

"Yes sir," she murmured, then reached into the bag and pulled out a doll.

The doll wasn't very large- it was a little under a foot long. It was porcelain, with curly red ringlets framing it's pale face, and bright blue glass eyes. The pink lips were painted in a bright, charming smile.

"Our new doll design, the 'Rose' series," Cooper said, holding the doll.

"Red hair?" Ciel asked. "That seems a bit flashy."

"Yes, but the uniqueness might be appealing for some girls," Cooper explained. "Also, if you tilt the doll or lay her down," he demonstrated "She closes her eyes."

"Let me see," Ciel said. Lilith plucked the doll from Cooper and handed it to Ciel. Ciel held the doll and moved it watching the eyes open and close. He paused for a moment, feeling something under his thumb. He unbuttoned the doll's dress to see intricate embroidery of a ring of roses, stitched into the design of a heart, in the center of the doll's chest.

"Will this also be included with the other dolls in the series?" Ciel asked, pointing to the heart.

Cooper's eyes widened, but he smiled and said, "Of course Earl."

Ciel frowned as he noticed something tiny near the bottom of the heart. "What is this?" he asked.

Cooper walked over. "Oh, it's just a knot, I'll be sure that this flaw won't be copied on the rest."

Ciel frowned and looked closer. Over his shoulder, Sebastian looked down at the knot as well.

"Well sir?" Cooper asked anxiously.

Ciel closed his eye and considered.

"Funtom will expand on the Rose series and release them to the public," Ciel said. "But Mr. Cooper, this was a very poor performance from you. The next time I see you, I expect better results."

"Ah, yes, of course." Cooper said, his shoulders sagging.

There was a moment of silence in the office. Finally, Ciel said, "Mr. Cooper, if you're done, then please accompany Sebastian to your quarters for the night."

"Right, thank you," Cooper said, startled out of his thought.

"Right this way, please," Sebastian said, holding open the door and smiling. Lilith walked through and stood on the other side, eyes still downcast. Cooper followed, but at the last moment, Ciel said, "Wait."

Ciel walked from his desk and over to the older man. He hesitated, then said in a rush, "I'm very sorry about your loss, Mr. Cooper."

Cooper's eyes widened, then softened. "Thank you Ciel," he said quietly. "That means a lot, coming from you." He patted the boy on the head, then stopped abruptly, remembering who the boy was. He quickly left the room and followed Sebastian down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"How did your mother die?" Elizabeth asked. Jane and George exchanged looks of surprise.

"I don't 'member." Jane said sadly.

"Me neither, not that good anyways." George said. "She was supposed to have a baby, but the baby came out wrong and she died."

"Papa was so sad," Jane said. "I could hear him crying all the time."

The two children were quiet, staring at the ground. Jane looked like she was about to cry. Elizabeth was very sorry that she had asked the question, but she still felt compelled to ask:

"What happened to the baby?"

George and Jane looked up, surprised out of their sadness.

"Oh…" Jane trailed off.

"He died," George said. "I think a week later. He got sick and died in the night."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth gasped. She was regretting asking them these questions, and felt ashamed of herself.

"But it's ok," George said, smiling. "Lilith came a little while later, and then everything got better."

"Yeah!" Jane exclaimed. "I love Lilith!"

"Well that's good." Elizabeth smiled. She looked around. "Hey, where did Sara-chan go?"

•

Ciel walked down the hallway to his room and paused when he saw Sara, leaning against the wall.

"Sara?" he asked. She snapped to attention, startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hello Earl Phantomhive," she said. "I'm sorry for getting in your way."

"It's ok," Ciel said awkwardly. They stared at each other, both remembering a few years before, when they played with each other and ignored manners and customs. A few short years that was now in the distant past.

"Right," Ciel muttered, and began to walk away. But before he could move more than a few steps, Sara grabbed his sleeve.

"Ciel-kun," she whispered. "How did my father do during his inspection?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment. "Not well," he answered. "If it weren't for his Rose doll, he wouldn't be able to keep his job."

"Just because of one inspection?" Sara asked.

"It's not just one," Ciel explained. "Over the past year, his work has become erratic and sloppy. It's been reported that he won't come in to work for days at a time. He's become unreliable, Sara."

Sara was quiet, then whispered fiercely. "It won't happen again. I'll be sure of it."

She let Ciel go and marched down the hallway. Ciel watched her go, then walked away in the opposite direction.

•

"Here is your room," Sebastian said. "Your children will be in rooms next door to your own, if you must find them, and your housekeeper will be the servant's quarters."

"Thank you," Cooper said. Although he seemed much more relaxed than he was earlier, he was still slightly nervous and timid. He put the bag down and stretched. "This will be nice tonight."

"If you excuse me," Sebastian said. "I must go an prepare dinner."

"Prepare dinner?" Cooper asked. "I know I'm an idiot commoner, but isn't that supposed to be the cook's job?"

Sebastian thought of Bard's specialty (flame-broiled chowder) and decided not to say anything.

"Why don't you let Lilith help you?" Cooper suggested. "Her cooking's delicious, and I'm sure you could use the help."

"Thank you, but that's not necess-" Sebastian said, but Lilith interrupted.

"I think it's a good idea," she said. "And you know what they say. Two pairs of hands are better than one."

"Very well then," Sebastian said.

The two servants bowed to Mr. Cooper and left the room. They walked down the hallway in silence for a very long time. Finally, once they were out of earshot of any living creature, Lilith turned to Sebastian with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello Sensei," she said. "Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"Never thought I'd see in you England," Lilith said. "I thought for sure that you'd be cashing in on the chaos in Africa. That's loads of fun right now."

"What happened to two sets of hands are better than one?" Sebastian asked, preparing the meat for dinner.

"Just tell me what to do Sensei," Lilith said.

"Grab the bowl out of that cabinet and make some soup," Sebastian said. "And don't call me that."

"Why not? You taught me everything worth knowing," Lilith said. She still wore her crooked grin as she gathered her ingredients. "Like patience. And how to spice up a good sou-" Sebastian shot her a poisonous glare. "-ok, _meal_, then."

"This house is crawling with humans, don't be so blunt." Sebastian said.

"Aye aye sir," Lilith said.

There was quiet in the kitchen, but only for a few moments.

"Pardon me for asking Sensei," Lilith said. "But you have some pretty high standards. How the hell did you end up as the valet for some kid?"

"I'm a butler," Sebastian corrected. "And once again, you fail to see how unique Bocchan is from other humans."

"Maybe when I get as old as you I'll see it," Lilith chuckled.

"Don't be stupid," Sebastian said.

"Well, just tell me, how did that kid manage the sacrifice?" Lilith asked. "I can't really picture him killing another child just to summon you."

"You have no idea what Bocchan is capable of." Sebastian said. "In any case, he didn't have to make a sacrifice. He was the sacrifice used in the ritual."

"Ah," Lilith whispered. "Instead of appearing to those who summoned you, you responded to the sacrifice instead?" Her grin became wider, her canines growing slightly. "That's _brilliant_!"

"Apparently you're the only one who thinks so." Sebastian said dryly. "Pass the cloves."

Lilith passed them to him and stirred her soup.

"How about Cooper?" Sebastian asked. "I always thought he was a genial man. How on earth did he-?"

"Grief can turn a man mad," Lilith said. "In Mr. Cooper's case, almost completely insane. The death of his wife destroyed him. He ended up using his newborn as his sacrifice to summon me."

"Effective," he commented. "So why did he name you Lilith? Is he aware of how appropriate it is for you?"

Lilith laughed. "He has no idea that it's the same name as Adam's sinful first wife. He just thinks that it goes well with his wife's name. Lydia. He wants to use me to remind himself of her. And take care of those stinking brats."

"You have no sense of professionalism," Sebastian said.

"Maybe so Sensei," Lilith said. "Want me to take care of the potatoes?"

"Go ahead." Sebastian said.

They both worked quietly for a little while, then she smiled again.

"Hey Sensei, one last thing"

"All right, but if you keep this chatter up then I'm going to stop you," Sebastian snapped.

"Try to wrap things up with the kid before the end of the century," Lilith said. "I've been keeping an eye on Things to Come, and there's a lot of wars and chaos to expect in the 20th Century." Lilith smiled viciously. "Should be a lotta fun."

Sebastian looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I will do my duty to the Phantomhive household completely and without question until my contract is fulfilled," he said. "No matter how long it takes. Keep that in mind before you tell me stupid things."


	7. Chapter 7

So the last chapter had 666 characters in it. This is making me smile. A lot.

7.

Dinner was awkward.

Ciel and Cooper sat at one end of the table, while the rest of the children sat at the other end. Mr. Cooper kept glancing at Sebastian nervously, as if he needed confirmation that there was another adult in the room. Sara was staring at her plate, barely able to eat any of the delicious food. George and Jane ate as much as they could under the pressure of awkwardness that they sensed from the other end of the table. Neither could remember when Ciel was their playmate, and each acted accordingly. George kept shooting the older boy dark glares while Jane openly stared at him. She had never seen a child as grownup as he was, and she was in awe. Elizabeth was completely unaware of all the awkwardness and chattered away about dancing.

Ciel ignored everybody and ate his food.

Halfway through the dinner, Maylene entered the room and gave an envelope to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at it, then brought it to Ciel.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said as he delivered the envelope. Ciel opened it and skimmed the contents of his letter.

"I'm sorry, but we have to cut the evening short," Ciel announced. "I've just been assigned to some work in London."

"Oh, that's too bad!" Cooper said, almost cheerfully.

"Aw! I wanted to make everyone cuter!" Elizabeth pouted. The Cooper children shuddered.

"We can't all fit in the carriage to London," Ciel said. "Can you manage to find your own transportation back Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes," Cooper said. "I'm sure we can manage to take a coach home."

"Pardon me Earl," Sara said. "But what business is taking you to London?"

There was a heavy silence. Everyone at the table stared at Ciel.

"Official business from the Queen." Ciel answered.

Sara glanced at her father, then looked down at her plate.

•

Ciel settled in the carriage and looked out the window.

"Those idiots better not burn down the manor while we're gone," he said.

"If we act quickly, then I'm sure we can be back before they cause any major damage." Sebastian said. "So is the Queen ordering you to investigate into the murders?"

"At long last." Ciel grumbled. "Perhaps now these murders can be solved."

"We'll have to consult those Scotland Yard inspectors," Sebastian said. "Russell and Aberline." Ciel's scowl deepened.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "What happened earlier in my office? When you saw Cooper's maid?"

"I can't tell you," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, startled.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded. "You know almost everything! How can you not know what happened earlier between you and that woman?"

"You misunderstand me Bocchan," Sebastian said. "I know what happened, but I cannot tell you what it was. I'm restricted by a higher power from telling you."

"Higher-?" Ciel sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

"If you want answers, Bocchan, then you'll have to ask me different questions." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel glared at the butler. Sebastian smiled back.

"Is she human?" Ciel asked.

"No."

"Is she one of those death gods?"

"No."

"Is she related to those murders?"

"Possibly."

"What connection does she have with the Coopers?"

"A contract with Jacob Cooper, made last year."

"What kind of contract?"

Sebastian closed his eyes, smile gone.

"I'm not allowed to tell you the few details that I know," he said. He bowed his head. "Bocchan, I apologize for my manners."

Ciel's brow furrowed with concentration.

"Sebastian," he asked. "Is her contract with Cooper like ours? Is she a-?"

Sebastian didn't answer, only smiled slyly at his master.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, wide-eyed and surprised. He looked out the window moments later, contemplative.

"Sebastian, do you think that she was the one who designed the doll Cooper presented to us?" Ciel asked.

"It's possible, but unlikely," Sebastian answered. "She's a rather crude being. Something as delicate as the doll would be beyond her abilities."

"Did you notice the stitching at the bottom of the doll's heart?" Ciel asked. "Cooper said that it was a knot, but I didn't think it looked like one."

"It looked like a small crown to me," Sebastian answered.

"Like a signature," Ciel mused, looking out the window.

"What are you thinking Bocchan?"

"Something irrelevant," Ciel answered. He looked at the passing landscape, remembering.


	8. Chapter 8

And now we're back to the murders. yay!!! Also, a note on the Scotland Yard guys. I tried to make this fanfic neutral to both the anime and the manga, but unfortunately, I may have gotten some of the characters mixed. Aberline's boss. I have no friggin clue what his name is. In the manga, it's Lord Russell, but I realized that it might be different in the anime and I don't know what it is. Because my ass is lazy, I'm not changing it. but just keep in mind, if this guy's name is different in the anime- Lord Russell is Aberline's boss within this fanfic.

8.

"God damn it!" Russell shouted when he saw Ciel and Sebastian waiting in his office. "Now what?"

"Hello Lord Russell," Ciel smirked. "How are you?"

"Get out!" Russell roared.

"We're on official business for the Queen," Ciel said. "She ordered us to investigate into the murders that have been occurring lately."

"What?" Russell exclaimed. "How could-? That investigation has been going _fine_! We have plenty of leads and are very close to closing the case!"

"Oh really?" Ciel's smirk widened. "If that's so, then why was I ordered to come to London and solve the case for you?"

"GET OUT OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!"

The door to Russell's office slammed in Ciel's and Sebastian's faces moments later. The other officers of Scotland Yard cringed and instantly pretended to be busy.

"How troublesome," Ciel sighed. "Sebastian."

"Yes." Sebastian said. A moment later, he was next to Inspector Aberline. Aberline looked around confused.

"Wha-? How did?" he sputtered.

"Inspector Aberline," Sebastian said quietly. "Please be in the records room tonight around 10, and leave the window unlocked. We will be breaking in to get the information we need."

"What?" Aberline sputtered. "Can't you just use the _door_?"

"We tried that." Sebastian said pleasantly, pointing to Russell's office. "Please be there."

Before Aberline could object or say a word, Sebastian was gone, following Ciel out of the building.

•

"Is this all the information you have on the murders?" Ciel asked.

It was late at night in the records room. The only light in the room came from the flickering candle.

"You have what we got," Aberline said. "Unfortunately, Lord Russell was lying to you earlier. We have absolutely no leads on who the killer is. We thought we had a suspect, the Viscount of Druitt,"(Ciel shuddered) "but then he turned out to have an alibi for two of the killings. That's when the Queen ordered you in."

"So what do you know?" Ciel asked.

"The killer has attacked five times as of last night," Aberline said. "Every victim so far has been a woman, between the ages of 20 to 45 years. The bodies were all dismembered." Aberline paused. "This wasn't in the press Earl Phantomhive. Different body parts were missing at each scene of the crime."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"The first victim was missing her arms and legs," Aberline explained. "The next, her torso and her feet. The other victims are missing specific body parts- a hand, legs, neck, even a few fingers." Aberline took a deep breath. "The last victim- Anne Spencer- her head is missing."

"So the cause of death is the dismemberment?" Ciel guessed.

"That's the leading theory right now." Aberline said.

"But you think differently?" Sebastian guessed.

"What? No! What made you think-?" Aberline stammered.

"If you have any ideas, you should share them with us Aberline," Ciel said. "Anything you share can help us stop this from happening again."

Aberline considered, then spoke in a rush, "It was just an idea. The bodies all had puncture marks on the necks or wrists. So I thought that the victims might have been injected with something, but there was no sign of drugs or poison in their bodies, so Russell just chalked it up to a coincidence."

"On all the bodies?" Ciel said. "It's probably not a coincidence Aberline."

"That's what I thought," Aberline muttered.

"What has been the space of time between the murders?" Ciel asked.

"It varies, but never longer than two weeks." Aberline answered.

Ciel flipped through the file, reading the different crime scene reports. "What is this?" He held up a slip of paper attached to one of the reports. It was blank except for numerous question marks scribbled on it.

"Oh, um, yeah…" Aberline chuckled awkwardly. "Frustration?"

Ciel glared at him.

"We were- and are- very confused about the arrangement of the body parts." Aberline explained. "The meticulous cuts on the limbs suggest that it took hours for the killer to dismember his victims. He would have to kill them, take them to a secluded location, and dismember them over the course of many hours. He would then need to dump the body in a new location somewhere in the city. But…" Aberline gritted his teeth. "Witnesses have reported hearing the victim screaming and then finding the remains moments after seeing her alive. We have no idea how he's doing it!"

"Has anyone seen the killer?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be too convenient," Aberline said, grimacing. "However, this was found at the first crime scene."

Aberline handed Ciel a brass pocketwatch. It was small and unremarkable, completely smooth and scratchless. Ciel looked it over, then opened it. The inside of the watch was as unremarkable as the outside, except for the letters **VP** scratched into the brass door. Ciel's frown deepened as he handed the watch back to Aberline.

"Right now, VP is our only lead." Aberline sighed. "And that's about everything Earl Phantomhive. Everything we know, you know. Sorry I couldb't be any help."

"Don't discredit yourself." Ciel said. "You were far more useful than you usually are. Sebastian?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, stepping forward. Aberline was rooted in place, wondering if he had just been complimented or insulted.

As they exited the building, Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel.

"Should we make a visit to Undertaker?" he asked.

"There's no need," Ciel said. "I think I know enough to move forward with the case."

"Do you know who VP is?" Sebastian asked. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"VP was my father," he said. "He gave that watch to Jacob Cooper as a gift years ago."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Lilith knocked on the door of Cooper's workshop. There was a loud clang from inside, and then Cooper opened the door a crack, the room behind him dark. His pupils were tiny dots in his wide eyes.

"I brought you tea Master," Lilith smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. He reached for the cup with a shaking hand. "Tonight's the night Lilith."

Lilith's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure sir?"

"It has to be," he said. "There's no way I can wait any longer."

She smiled a small ghost of an evil grin.

"Very well sir," Lilith said. "But we'll need to remove your children from the house."

"Oh, yes, them," Cooper said, running a hand through his hair. "Of course."

"And we'll need another sacrifice." Lilith added.

"Another?" Cooper whispered. He shook his head. "Just take care of it Lilith."

He turned back into the room, and didn't see Lilith's bow, or her smile.

"Yes sir."

•

"Is Cooper a suspect?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Ciel barked.

"I merely ask because the evidence we have is circumstantial," Sebastian said.

"I'm aware of that," Ciel said. "But we still need to question him."

"Yes, but isn't it a bit late to do that, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "After all, it is 11:15."

Ciel didn't answer, but stared out the window of the carriage. They were in a section of London that housed middle-class families.

"Bocchan."

Ciel looked up.

"What will you do if Cooper is the murderer?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked out the window again. He knew what his father would have done, and knew that he would do the opposite.

"I told you to stop asking stupid questions," Ciel said.

Ciel watched the houses pass, then gave a start when he saw three small figures approach in the window. As they drew closer he recognized them: Sara Cooper, holding a sleeping Jane and leading George down the street by the hand. As the carriage passed, Ciel's eye locked with Sara's. Then the carriage sped past them and they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and stared at the small house in front of him.

"Are you sure this is Cooper's?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Sebastian asked.

"I've never been here." Ciel said. His eye narrowed and he walked forward to the house. Sebastian followed. When they reached the door, Sebastian stepped forward and knocked.

"Mr. Cooper?" he called. There was no answer.

"Is the door locked?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian said, kneeling down and looking at the lock. He pulled a wire from his pocket and put it inside. A few seconds later, the lock clicked and the door opened.

Ciel stepped inside and looked around. In the dark room, he could barely make out furniture- a table, some chairs. Nearby, he could see a cup with flowers near a portrait of a pretty woman. Lydia Cooper.

Ciel and Sebastian stepped out into a hallway darker than the room they were just in. Sebastian silently put his hand on Ciel's shoulder and led him to the nearest door. Inside the room, he found a candle and lit it. The room lit up, and they saw an unmade bed with toys tangled in the covers.

"This must be where the children sleep," Sebastian whispered. Ciel looked down at the nearby table and noticed sheets of paper with sketches on them. He picked one up and looked at it, then noticed a crown scribbled in the corner.

"Bocchan, we should move on."

Ciel pocketed the sketch and walked out of the room. Another door led them to Cooper's room, and another to the kitchen. Finally, there was only one door left.

"That must be his workshop," Ciel said, looking at the door.

"He'll be in there," Sebastian said. "Unless he's out with a victim."

"Really, now."

Ciel and Sebastian whirled around. Lilith stood behind them, smiling.

"Earl Phantomhive, social rank is no excuse for rudeness," she said. "It isn't polite to enter another man's home uninvited."

Ciel grinned darkly at her. "We came to inspect your master's workshop. Will you let us in?"

Lilith's smile stayed in place.

"Well, come along then," she said, walking toward the door. She knocked on the door. "Master, you have visitors."

The door opened a crack and Cooper looked out. His frantic eyes widened when he saw Ciel.

"Earl…" he said.

"Mr. Cooper," Ciel said, looking up at the man. He slowly took the watch from his pocket and held it up. "This was at the scene of a crime, near a murdered woman. How did this happen?"

Cooper stared at the watch glinting in the candlelight. "I lost it," he said. "It must have been stolen by whoever murdered that woman."

Ciel was silent. "Mr. Cooper, I need to see the inside of your workshop."

"I'd rather you didn't Ciel." Cooper said.

"I have to." Ciel said.

Cooper glanced at Lilith, who stared back at him impassively. He sighed.

"Very well then," he said, opening the door wider. "Come and see my latest doll, Earl Phantomhive."

He walked back into the room, Lilith following. Ciel walked in, Sebastian close behind.

The room was fairly large, with benches lines along the edges, lined with tools. A lantern was lit in the corner. In another corner was a bin filled with half-finished toys. In the center of the room was a huge table with something lying on top of it. Ciel squinted and stepped forward to get a better look. When he realized what it was, he gasped and stepped back. His eye widened.

Standing against the wall, Sebastian gazed at the thing on the table, lips pursed.

"Crude," he said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

I suck at fight scenes. :( and Lilith is completely unprofessional.

11.

"How do you like her?" Cooper asked. "She took a little under a year to create. The perfect doll- the perfect host for my Lydia."

"You-" Ciel stuttered. "You used body parts…"

The creature on the table was a woman, assorted from several different body parts. Ciel was reminded of a horror novel he read once about a man pieced together from corpses. "The Modern Pygmalion" might have been the name of the novel, or maybe "Frankenstein."

"You killed those women to make this?" Ciel demanded.

"Lilith showed me how." Cooper said. There was a note of pride in his voice. "She helped me collect these women- perfect wives, lovers, mothers, each of them. And I pieced them into the perfect doll for my Lydia."

"Are you-" Ciel stopped. Frankenstein. "You're going to use this to bring your dead wife back to life?"

"That's not possible." Sebastian said. He was glaring at Lilith. "What the hell are you doing?"

Her smile widened.

"You wouldn't understand," Cooper said. He was twitching. "I need my Lydia. I need her. Lilith is helping me get her back, no matter how I do it. If I can get her soul, then all will be right again." He smiled faintly. His eyes were almost completely white.

"Lilith isn't human." Ciel said. "Is she a demon?"

Cooper stopped moving.

"How did you-?" he asked.

Ciel pulled off his eyepatch and opened his eye. Cooper gazed into the seal; the inverted pentagram that marked Ciel as Sebastian's master and prey.

"Of course," Cooper said sourly. "Let me guess- it's the butler."

Sebastian stepped away from the wall and stood behind Ciel. His eyes turned red, his pupils cat-like slits. On the other side of the room, Lilith mimicked his motions and stood behind Cooper. Her eyes were also red.

"So now what?" Cooper asked.

"Come with us now Cooper," Ciel said. "You're being arrested for the murder of five women."

"I can't," Cooper said. His gaze shifted to the body on the table. "I need my Lydia. I need to get her soul into the doll. I need."

"Mr. Cooper," Ciel said. Cooper shook his head.

"Leave me alone Vincent," he said.

"He's mad," Sebastian said in an undertone. Ciel's face hardened.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "This is an order, arrest them."

Sebastian laid a hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes my Lord."

"No!" Cooper said. "Lilith, stop them from interrupting me!"

"Yes sir," she said, bowing.

Sebastian ran to Cooper, and a second later Lilith was blocking him.

"Sorry Sensei, orders," she said.

"Don't call me that," Sebastian said, and threw a punch at her. She grinned and hit back. They jumped into the air and sailed to opposite ends of the ceiling. Sebastian pulled silverware from his sleeves and threw them at her.

"Ouch." She smiled at the knife protruding from her neck and pulled it out. Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of needles. She threw them at Sebastian, and they landed on his face.

"Are these what you used to kill the victims?" Sebastian asked, flying at her and striking her stomach.

"Clever, no?" she laughed.

"Learn professionalism, you fool!" Sebastian said, and threw a fork at her heart. She pulled it out, and tore her dress, revealing her seal tattooed in between her breasts. Sebastian grimaced.

•

On the ground Cooper and Ciel warily watched each other and the fight above.

"Why did Lilith bring the boy here?" Cooper muttered. Ciel listened, slowly reaching to his concealed gun. "Why would she do that? She didn't bring back a sacrifice either. She's never disobeyed an order before, so I don't know why… unless…"

His eyes rolled onto Ciel. He grinned widely.

"Of course," he said. "All problems solved this way. Lilith can take care of Sylvester while I take care of you."

Ciel pulled out the gun and aimed it at Cooper. "Stay away," he warned.

Cooper kept walking to Ciel, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He grabbed a knife from a nearby bench and pointed it at Ciel.

"Happily ever after," he laughed.

Ciel fired the gun.

Cooper looked down at his stomach, now bleeding heavily. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor.

Above, the two demons looked down. Lilith jumped down, but Sebastian grabbed her arm and kept her in the air.

"We're not done here," he said.

Cooper grabbed his stomach and looked at the blood on his hand.

"Ciel shot me," he said. "Vincent's boy is killing me."

Ciel stood against the wall, panting, eyes wide. His gun was still aimed at Cooper.

"I'm dying," he whispered. "But," he looked behind him at the body. "Dying blood. Of course!"

Grinning again, he began to crawl to the table.

"Cooper stop!" Ciel shouted.

Cooper pulled himself on the table and let his blood pour on the body. His shirt ripped and Ciel could see the man's seal located above his heart.

"Lydia," Cooper whispered, stroking the face of the doll. He looked up. "Lilith! This is an order! Come down here and help me!"

"Yes sir," she said. She smiled at Sebastian. "Sorry Sensei." Her fingers turned into talons and she raked them across his chest. Sebastian let go and she jumped to the ground.

"No!" Ciel shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Lilith stood on the other side of the table and placed her hand on the doll's face.

"Lydia!" Cooper cried.

Sebastian landed next to Ciel, holding onto his wound. A light was beginning to emanate from the table.

"Sebastian," Ciel said through gritted teeth. "Stop them."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said and ran to the table. But before he reached it, the light flashed blindingly. Sebastian stopped, and Ciel fell to the ground.

The light died away, and the only light left in the room was the lantern in the corner. Lilith stepped away from the table, grabbing a bench for support.

All eyes were on the doll. Cooper gasped when he saw a hand twitch.

"Lydia!" he screamed and lifted it. The eyes were open and the chest was moving up and down. But there was something wrong. Ciel aimed his gun again, but didn't pull the trigger.

"Lydia! Lydia?" Cooper asked, looking into the doll's face. "Why won't you say anything? Lydia? Lydia say something!"

He shook the body, and drool came out of its mouth. He looked up at Lilith.

"It didn't work!" he shouted. "It didn't work! We need to do it again!"

"It worked perfectly Master Jacob," Lilith said. She was starting to laugh quietly.

"Then why won't she say anything?" Cooper cried.

"We brought her soul back, but her brain is dead," Lilith said. "She can't do anything in this body but wait to die again."

Ciel slowly stood up, eyes locked on Lilith. He began to slowly aim the gun at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Nearby, Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "So crude," he said.

"We need to do it again Lilith," Cooper said. "We need to do it right!"

"No." Lilith's eyes glowed red. Her smile grew, and her teeth sharpened. A second later, she was standing behind Cooper, her hand wrapped around his neck. "I've fulfilled my end of the contract Cooper. It's time for you to do yours."

"No!" Cooper screamed. "No!"

"Sebastian stop her!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian stood in place. His eyes glowed. "I can't."

Film began to emerge from Cooper's wound, the reels showing his memories from his life. "Lydia!" he screamed. "Lydia!"

Lilith's smile grew so it seemed to take up all of her face. She looked up at Sebastian and winked.

"See you soon Sensei," she said.

The magic play ended and they both disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

So if anyone hasn't figured it out yet, I completely all the demon stuff in this fanfic. Mostly because there really is no info on demons available in the Kuroshitsuji-verse, other than they like to nom on souls. Which is unfortunate. Are these author's notes getting annoying yet?

13.

"Bocchan."

Ciel looked up. He had fallen down, his gun forgotten on the ground. Sebastian stood over him. His eyes were normal again.

"Bocchan, we should leave," Sebastian leaned over to help him up, but Ciel slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted.

Sebastian blinked and dropped his hand. He smiled slightly.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"I ordered you to stop her Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. "Why did you disobey me?"

"I told you that I couldn't." Sebastian answered. "There are laws that prevent demons from interfering with another's contract. We physically can't do it, even if we wanted to."

"I don't care! You should have stopped her!" Ciel shouted. He looked up into Sebastian's eyes and stopped. Sebastian was glaring at him, eyes red and pupils slits. A moment later, they were normal. Sebastian smiled kindly.

"Bocchan, there is much that you still don't know about this world, or any other. Come, we should leave."

He reached down again for Ciel, but the boy brushed aside his hand and stood on his own.

"Fine then," Ciel said, and approached the door. Before he opened it, he hesitated. He glanced behind him at the doll. It was sitting on the floor, drooling and wheezing.

"Sebastian, get rid of that thing," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel left the room, and didn't flinch when he heard the otherworldy screams from the doll's destruction.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Ciel sat in his office. The bright sunlight shone through the window and onto his papers. He was staring at the papers, but not observing anything written on them. Images from the night before were brimming in his brain. Cooper, the doll, Lilith.

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in with a tray. "Bocchan, I have prepared this afternoon's tea-"

"Leave it here," Ciel said. "I need to get back to work."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, but left the tea on the desk before leaving. Ciel turned in his chair and looked out the window. He slowly reached up and put a hand over his right eye, hidden under his eyepatch.

There was another knock at the door. "Come in," Ciel said, still staring out the window. He heard the door open and close, and footsteps walking toward the desk. The footsteps stopped but he heard no other sound.

Ciel turned in his chair and saw Sara Cooper standing on the other side of the desk. She was pale, but emotionless.

"Sara-chan?" Ciel asked, thrown off guard.

"Ciel-kun, why were you in my neighborhood last night?" Sara asked.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "I was investigating a series of murders."

Sara was quiet for a moment.

"Did you kill my father?"

Ciel was silent, remembering Lilith grabbing Cooper to bring him to a place worse than Hell.

"Yes," Ciel said.

Sara looked down. For a moment it looked as though she was about to cry. However, when she looked up, her face was clear. She raised her arm, revealing Ciel's gun in her hand. She aimed it at his forehead.

"You left this at my house," she said. "Convince me why I shouldn't kill you Ciel-kun."

Ciel looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to beg for my life Sara, just state a simple fact. If you kill me, you will have nothing. But if you let me live, then you'll be able to have more than you can imagine."

"What are you talking about?" Sara growled.

Ciel reached into his drawer and pulled out the sketch he took the night before.

"You drew this, didn't you?" he asked. "You were designing a new toy."

"How do you know I didn't steal that from my father's workshop?" Sara asked.

"He wasn't using his workshop for his job anymore," Ciel said. "Besides, there's your signature." He pointed to the crown in the corner.

"I was the one who told you that your name means 'princess' in Hebrew," Ciel said. "I was there when you made the crown your signature. You were the one who made the Rose doll weren't you?"

Sara was silent.

"From what I could see from the sketches, you are even better at designing than your father was, even when he was at his best." Ciel continued. "I want to offer you the position of lead toy designer at the Funtom Toy Company."

"Are you offering me a job?" Sara asked. "My _father's_ job?"

"It's better than death or prison, wouldn't you say?" Ciel asked, grinning darkly.

Sara was quiet. She looked down, but kept her aim at Ciel's head steady. Finally, after several minutes, she raised her head and smiled.

"Go to hell," she said.

She lowered the safety on the gun and began to squeeze the trigger. A second later, she let it go. She could feel something sharp poking into the back of her head. She slowly turned her head around and saw Sebastian standing behind her, holding a silver fork.

"Mr. Michaelis," she said.

"Miss Cooper." Sebastian answered with a smile.

"You're a very talented man, aren't you?" Sara asked.

"I'm just one hell of a butler." Sebastian smiled. "Please put the gun down. If you shoot Bocchan, then I'll have to kill you."

"I suppose you would" Sara said. "But he'll still be dead."

"I wouldn't count on it," Sebastian's smile widened.

"Make your choice Sara," Ciel smiled. "Life or death. Either way, you won't be able to kill me."

Sara glared at him, the gun still aimed at his forehead. Behind her, Sebastian tensed.

She released the gun and let it fall to the floor.

"I will _never_ work for you," she said. "Even if I have to starve in the streets with my brother and sister. And once they grow up and don't need me to take care of them, then I _will_ come back and I _will_ kill you Ciel-kun. I promise."

"What if I die before you come back?" Ciel asked.

"Don't be an idiot, Earl Phantomhive." Sara said. She turned around and walked out of the office.

*Oh Sara, you are so fun to write for. She made the useless sub-plot worth it. At least to me anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ciel let out a sigh as the door closed.

"That was quite interesting," Sebastian smiled.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Ciel asked.

"Quite a bit," Sebastian answered. "Why did you take responsibility for Cooper's death?"

"Lilith may have eaten his soul, but it was my bullet that ended his life," Ciel said. He rested his chin in his palm, gazing to the side. "I'm not cowardly enough to put the blame on her." Sebastian smiled.

"Do you think she'll really come back?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course she will," Ciel answered. "It's too bad. She would have made a great ally. As my enemy, she'll be formidable."

"Then it's a good thing we have time to prepare," Sebastian smiled.

"Or perhaps not," Ciel said, staring out the window. He watched Sara leave the manor and walk down the road into the countryside. "After all, once I get revenge against those who humiliated me, you'll kill me."

"Ah," Sebastian breathed. "So _that's_ what was bothering you."

"What are you going on about?" Ciel snipped, looking up at the butler.

Sebastian smiled.

"Bocchan, I have told you before: Lilith is a crude and unprofessional demon," he said. "Everything she does is vulgar and indecent. Her weak attempt to resurrect Lydia Cooper is proof of that."

"What are you trying to say Sebastian?" Ciel asked, trying to act bored.

"When the time comes for you to fulfill your end of the contract, I will not be as manipulative, cruel, and savage as her." Sebastian said.

"Really?" Ciel whispered. "Do you promise?"

For a moment, Ciel wasn't the Earl. He wasn't one of the most powerful political figures in the world's most powerful empire. He wasn't the Queen's liaison to England's criminal underworld, nor was he the head of the country's leading toy, candy, and food companies. In that moment, he was just a young, scared boy.

But the second ended, and Ciel was himself again. He glared haughtily at Sebastian, daring him to continue.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smile. He went down on one knee, placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

*I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. If you have any questions/comments/HELPFUL suggestions, please let me know. :) Have a nice day!


End file.
